Can't Wait to Graduate
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: High School. Velma excels, but doesn't really care. Shaggy's desperately need As. Fred is getting over a heartbreak. Daphne doesn't know what to wear. Somehow they have to get along to solve the mystery and unmask the man.


(Velma)

I lay awake after the alarm went off, listening to the incessant beeping. Today felt like a "hit the snooze, stay in bed" kind of day, as every single Monday did. But I had to get up, had to turn in a project for Honors Chemistry, had to survive another day in P.E., had to live up to my reputation as the kid with the 3rd highest GPA in the 11th grade.

Reluctantly I turned off the alarm and sat up in bed. The sun had beat me, I would have to cherish the rays of light as the days were getting shorter and there would be darkness in the mornings.

"Vel, c'mon, get up!" shouted my mom.

I got out of bed and got dressed, wearing my favorite orange sweatshirt I got for band last year. I headed to the kitchen for my whole grain cereal and toast.

"Honestly Velma, you look like a dump. Why don't you wear one of those skirts I bought you?" asked my Mom.

"Because mom, the 60's were over half a century ago. Let it go," I grumbled.

She squinted her eyes and grabbed her keys to drive me.

"Have fun at school, don't beat up any boys," she told me as I left the car.

"No promises," I answered.

This was the routine between mom and I. She'd call me for breakfast, grumble about my clothes, drive me to school, and then tell me not to beat up any boys.

The school's front was the same as any other, brick walls and dying foliage. Students came in from cars and the buses.

I made my way to the band room, my home. My life rested behind those doors, with my clarinet and my tennis shoes. But recently I was unable to be one with my serenity. The reason was quite simple: people had been caught making out in the storage room. So I walked past the doors and to the tables where my friends sat.

Today was one of _those_ days, I could tell.

Gym was horrendous as always. Being a female with rather larger than normal breasts (which is to say I wore a B-cup before most girls even wore a training bra, and they kept growing from there), I was forced to spend most of my time with my arms crossed across my chest.

Dodgeball- excuse me, _cone_ball teams were selected and we played a few merry rounds of "Nail-Velma-in-the-face-as-many-freaking-times-as- you-can." I was lucky I chose to leave my glasses in the locker room and opt instead for almost complete blindness.

My AP chemistry project got an A-. I was knocked over by some blonde football player.

"Excuse me!" I said as I picked myself up.

"Excuse you," he said.

Stupid football players and their stupid big heads and their stupid stupid-ness. The only consolation to being pushed around by football players now was that I would actually make it through college to get a viable degree. Even then, that was only a small silver-lining that got me through High School.

Algebra II was awful. I was called up to the teacher's desk after class.

"Velma, you have the highest grade in my class," said Ms. McDaid.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Thank _you_, Velma." She looked pointedly at me. "But I need you to tutor another student of mine in another class."

What.

The-.

What.

Not again.

"His name is Norville Rodgers, he's in the 12th grade, and he asked for my help in this subject. You seem to do well when you're asked to tutor."

"Well, I'll have to work around my band schedule. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem," I said.

"So you'll do it?"

I sighed. Norville Rodgers. Who insisted everyone call him "Shaggy." Who's probably done every known illegal substance created by human or nature. Who was consistently covered in dog hair and was constantly kicked out for eating in class.

"Sure, why not. I need volunteer hours for NHS anyway."

"Good. Come to my class after school and I'll introduce you too. You can even start you're first session if you'd like."

"I prefer to work in the common area."

She wouldn't object to the common area. Teachers could see us and she could easily take a walk to see how we were doing.

"Alright, I'm excited you're doing this for me Velma."

I gave her my "thanks-for-the-honor's-student-(nerd-confirmation )-award" fake smile. "I look forward to working with him."

I'd have to call my mom.

(Shaggy)

I had to beg McDaid for a tutor.

Last year had been rough. Mom left, took my little sister with her. Left me, the low-life, with dad. Dad who had absolutely no idea what to say or how to talk with me.

I met Flea. Flea gave me all I needed. A quick hit? No problem. A little nip? Where and when? Want to skip school? He'll be free. He only asked for "small" favors here and there. "Minor" fees, places to stash drugs, rides. Any form of payment you could give him, he would take.

But I quit all that, left it behind me. I swear. I've changed, I'm in control now. But all that didn't change the fact that I failed Algebra IIa. And now I was being tutored by some 11th grade nerd. McDaid described her as "a very intelligent girl who's done this sort of thing before and can really help improve your test scores."

She was ok looking. But I couldn't really talk. I looked like a druggie.

"Let's head to the commons," she said. And I followed _Velma _to the commons.

"Ok, she said. "What grade do you have now?"

"C."

She blinked. "Why do you need a tutor?"

"Because I need to get all As for both semesters if I want a shot at graduating."

"Ah."

"Why, what grade did you think I had?"

"Well, there's two kinds of people I tutor. B-average girls who only need a few sessions to grasp a concept. And F-average boys who need a D-average to pass."

"Well, I'm not either. Can you get me up to an A?"

"I can help _you _get an A, but in the end, I won't do the work for you."

"Alright. What days can we meet?"

"Anyday's good for me."

"Alright."

A/N: My first attempt at an Scooby Doo fanfic. I know, Shaggy is out of character, but I didn't want to make him completely stupid. Follow if you want me to continue with this. I have an idea for Daphne and Fred. I've got a mystery in mind as well, but it's probably not going to be as important as the gang's relationship.

No flames please.

No reviews necessary.


End file.
